Sink or Swim
by Indentity.Classified
Summary: This is the story of a formal Monster High student, who is now the offical new Oceanography creature *at* Monster High. Deciding to work there on a total whim, she doesn't expect much. She just wants to gain new experiences and enjoy teaching.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

She put a soft blue scaled webbed hand to his smooth salmon colored jacket, the blue fin on her lower arm being hidden by her clean new snowman colored lab coat. The ice blue shade of her reserved eyes highlighted the youthfulness of her face as she blinked, her long eyelashes fluttering as if announcing her young age. She gave an enchanting smile, revealing milk colored teeth behind blue painted swollen lips.  
>"I want to thank you for taking care of my class all this time," she said, her voice captivatingly charming and pleasing to the ears. "I'm sorry to come so late in the middle of the term like this, but I'm thankful to have such an understanding substitute creature as yourself nurture my little hellions."<br>"Yes, well…" the man said, adjust his red and blue tie. The woman noticed that his mint green shirt with the white collar had wrinkled, but feel it'd been her place to say something. He grinned confidently at the woman. "…It was no skin off my bones."  
>"Yes, thank you again, Mr. Lou Zarr." She said, lifting her blue eyebrow.<br>The substitute creature adjusted his wide, somewhat square-shaped muddy brown glasses. After adjusting them, they had now become crooked on the bridge of his rather large nose.  
>"It was no problem, call whenever you are in need of a sub." He said, pulling the sides of his jacket with flair.<br>"Yes, of course." The woman called just before the tall sand colored door to her, or at least what would be to her, new classroom closed. She sighed, feeling a bit tired during the early morning spring day. After glancing to check that the door had closed, she walked over to the window, slid open the thick red curtains that she had hung. Her pale blue eyes blinked slowly, watching the diamonds looking rain has it fell. She put a light blue scaled hand to the cold glass, resisted the urge to shudder from the sudden change in temperature. She breathed in the fresh, cooling water in her glass helmet. She's been thankful for the tank that kept her the blue scaly flesh of her face moist and cool, but the metal piece that held the glass container had been too heavy against her wide shoulders.  
>"Cousin Shelly, that you?" a voice sounded, catching her attention as the door groaned open. She recognized it instantly because of its drowning accent. Suddenly feeling a burst of anxious delight, she spun around on the heel of her flashy cherry red platform pumps.<br>"Oh my starfish, it's you!" she said, lunging for the boy with the drowning accent that had approaching the room and now entered in completely. He caught her, stumbling back as she hugged him, an overjoyed smile gracing her blue face. A soft, shaken underwater chuckle escaped him.  
>He too smiled, thrilled by this sudden family reunion.<br>"I heard we were getting a new teacher, but ii had no idea it'd be you." Gillington Webber said, rocking from side to side as he hugged his older cousin back. "It's been a long time."  
>"It has," the female fresh water creature said, stepping back. "I'm so happy you're here at this school too!"<br>"How have you been lately? You haven't called since forever." Gil asked as he pulled away.  
>Bubbles arose around her as she spoke, causing the blue gills on her neck and her blue fin hair to sway in the water. Her accent was also now sounded drowned, as if she'd been underwater. [Which technically she had. ;3 )<br>"I'm sorry, baby cousin. I've just been really busy these past few years! I was teaching at an underwater boarding school for a few years before this – and _before that_, I ended up taking a trip down to Monte Scarlo. I got to help Oceana deliver her baby at the Fourth Screams; of course we had to pay for all the cleaning they had to do though. It costed every penny in my wallet, and I'm _still _paying back that debt."  
>"So she finally had the kids?" Gil said, excited. Bubbles surfaced and disappeared. "How many?"<br>"Three, triplets actually, all completely identical and ghouls too. She named them: Baby Marina, Pacifica, and Teal. Cute, don't you think?" the woman said with a gentle smile as she recalled the giggling babies faces as they looked up at their mother for the first time with their traditional family ice blue eyes. She remembered how they burped up tiny bubbles, frightening themselves accidently. She giggled softly, remembering poking at their cute little round Webber family button noses.  
>"She chose good names." Gil said, nodding with agreement. The gills on his neck sucked in the fresh water, causing his skin to feel suddenly refreshed. "And how is Tide? Are they still together?"<br>"You mean that sea monkey?" the woman rolled her pale aqua eyes, folding her arms in the process. "He _finally _proposed, the wedding was suppose to be during their trip – they hadn't planned to tell anyone, sort of like a secret hush-hush private wedding, but her water broke and so I was called right away."  
>Gil gasped, wonderment arising in his own pale aqua eyes. "And what did Aunt Aquanetta say?"<br>The woman waved her head lazily in the air. "Well, she said they might as well marry, and that she'd accept the marriage since they were going to do it anyway – and plus Oceana had already had the three little ghouls, so what else _could _Mother do?"  
>"And Uncle Reef?" Gil asked, not blinking as he waited for her answer.<br>A pleased smile snaked onto her face as her eyes widened excitedly. "He says he's going to give Tide a chance! Isn't that _great_?"  
>"That's totally awesome." Gil agreed with a wide grin. Just then, before the woman could say anything, the morning bell rang, signaling that it'd been time for the young monsters to hurry on to class before the tardy bell rang. The woman realized that they had spent the entirely morning chatting away, and yet still she was in no hurry to get to teaching.<br>"Well, better hurry along. We can talk later." She said to her younger sibling, although bates had been now fluttering about her stomach.  
>"Sure." Gil said with one last finally nod. He flashed a peace sign before letting the wooden door close behind him.<br>The woman cleared, in attempt to prepare herself for the morning class she would now teach. To try to stop her shaking legs, she dusted off invisible dust from her red, grey, and brown plaid skirt. When that didn't help, she took a seat on her wooden stool with the uncomfortable brown seating cushion. She lifted her black sweater vest covered chest, trying to take a deep breath in hopes it would calm her. When that didn't help, she began to tug at her wrinkled white button-up under shirt with the short sleeves. She fixed her collar, steadied the creases in her skirts, and even fixed her sweater vest until it looked perfect, but nothing helped. She sighed, anxiously awaiting the students that would be due to arrive any minute now. Usually organizing helped her to calm herself, but it would seem it didn't help today, despite how much she needed it to.  
>"We have new teacher?" a thick accented voice announced as its owner walked into the classroom, followed by a crowd of other students. She had been charmingly beautiful in a very off-putting cold way with her frosted blue skin and bright purple eyes. Her hair was streaked with candy pink and sky blue, but its overall color is a frosty winter white.<br>The woman stood, lifting quickly from her seat stiffly. As the students stared at her with curious eyes, they took their seat, waiting for her to speak and make some sort of announcement. Once they had all taken their seats, the woman took a moment to overlook the sea of students she was now responsible for. Among them, she did not see her baby cousin Gil. In result, she went over to the board, thankful that she could turn her back to them so that she didn't have to look at their piercing eyes. They watched her, concentrating intensely as the room grew painfully, _unbearably_ quiet. The atmosphere grew stiff and tense. On the dusty with white chalk chalkboard, the woman wrote as neat as she could with scaly blue webbed hands that shook.

_Shelley Webber – age 26 with a masters in aquariumography, oceanology, pacific-politics, and environmental sea life, a bachelors in the study of __aquatic sea animal __basics and above and tank engineering, and a follow-up beginner's degree in underwater economic Clawculus. _

_Hobbies include: Swimming, screech volleyball, reading_

_Pets include: Scarold the shy and easy-scared seahorse _

_Addition careers before this includes: Working as an educator at Rushing Waters underwater boarding school, being a child caretaker, doing work as a volunteer lifeguard, working as a swimming/surfing instructor, Camp Creepaway monster mentee_

_Responsibilities regarding to Monster High: Swim team advisor, Fearbook supervisor, Monster Student Committee instructor _

The woman turned now once she was finished writing, her blue legs still shaking from nervousness. She waited, hoping the students wouldn't attack her with all kinds of questions.  
>"Well," she said, finally speaking. The accent she'd been trying to cover up came back. Instead of her voice being enchanting and clear, it had now been, as her family's, drowning. "Does anyone have any questions?"<br>She swallowed, waiting. Her heart sped as multiple students raised their hands in the air. She pointed, calling on the girl with the thick accent.  
>"Where have you worked?" she asked, not attempting to hide her accent as the woman had done before.<br>"Excuse me?" she asked, a bit confused and thrown off.  
>"You worked as lifeguard, no? Where?" the ghoul student asked again. Suddenly, the new teacher clapped, her pale blue eyes looking up at the ceiling as she thought. When she had her answer, she looked back to the girl.<br>"Well, there's Gloom Bleach…There's Seaside Frights, and Skull Shores too. I'm even done some lifeguarding at Great Dismal Swamp and Cyclops Indoor Beach. There was the Dungeon Beach Getaway Inn too and also Ghost Trees Beach Fun-time Resort as well." The woman answered, not too sure if the students would actually be interested. Suddenly, another hand flew up in the air. She nodded to the girl wearing the purple cap. Her skin had been blue, her hair dark purple-pink, and she had three eyes.  
>"Oh my ghoul," she said, impressed. Her eyes widened with admiration for her new oceanography teacher. "Have you <em>ever<em> been to Long Beast Island in Monte Scarlo? It's right next to Fourth Screamths!"  
>"Why yes," the female teacher said, recalling her conversation with Gill. "My older sister, Oceana, gave birth there a while ago; her three ghoul triplets will be four soon in fact. I helped her and her husband, Tide, deliver their three ghouls actually. It has quite the experience. Long Beast Island has many great refreshing waves for suffering."<br>The ghoul smiled to herself as the student nodded in fascination. She grew more comfortable in her surrounding as another hand went up. It belonged to a manster student who had been made of green bacteria. He blinked his somewhat yellow eyes as she nodded to him.  
>"Are you single?" the boy called out from the fourth row. The room erupted in laughter as many of the other mansters slapped him five.<br>The woman giggled with amusement and somewhat joy. "If I'm being honest, than yes, yes I am single."  
>"Do you like watching movies?" another manster shouted.<br>The woman nodded to show her reply. "Yes, I'm quite fond of them."  
>"How about West Side Gory, or Twilight? Do you like those?" another male voice called from the far right of the room.<br>"They're…alright." The woman gave a wide, teasing smile. The male students vocalized an echoing _oh _that sounded through the room.  
>"How about a date to the Revival House, cutie-pie?" another manster said from the second row. His eyes were a magnificent sight of full white, his hair in flames, and his skin bright yellow.<br>The woman shook her head; put a hand to her hip. "How about asking some professional questions first?"  
>The room, again, exploded in <em>oh<em>'s. "You just got owned, man!" a boy called from row five, his green hair hissing as he gave a cool smile.  
>"<em>Anyway<em>," a ghoul from row one said. Her hair had been styled in an 80's do with a preferred "bump" that was complimented by a green headband. With blue skin and fully white eyes, she had been a prima donna with a jagged smile. "What's your favorite places to shop?"  
>"Hmmm, let me see…" the woman thought for a moment. "Well there are a lot of places; I could never pick just <em>one<em>. I like Aberzombie, Furever 21, and Howlister, but I like Transylvania Secret too – they have some really great purrfumes and lotions there, body washes too."  
>The ghoul rolled her all-white eyes, surrendering and accepting her defeat. She'd admit it, she lost and the new, scary attractive female teacher would be the new cream of the crop before lunch even started.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chp1Basic Blue 101

_Really quick: Shelly's name has been changed to __Aquaria! Tell me what you think! Enjoy~ _

Aquaria Webber strutted into the school building, walking with her back curved in such a way that supported her B cup breasts as her long legs fell one in front of the other, she yawned loudly, sketching her back tall as she lifted her lengthy arms in the air and allowed her mouth to sketch widely, shutting her eyes tightly as her chest lifted and fell. Today she'd been dressed to impress, feeling more comfortable with her look. Today, unlike yesterday, she felt confident in the she dressed, as if having been a whole new woman. She cat walked through the lively hallway of Monster High filled with chatty students wearing a white and black stripped transparent button-up shirt that had ended above her navel, red jeans that had zippers for pocket, clung to her long slender legs and left no room for wrinkles, her long black two buttons jacket that had sleeved that ended on her forearm and went to her thighs that she'd purposely left openly because she was too lazy to button the actual buttons, and her favorite trendy and in-fashion-now black Pedro Garcia Toe Ring flat sandals (*_Feel free to Google them if you want to see the actual shoes – I think they are just fabulous!)_. Around her thick hips and looped through the place-holders on her clingy red slim jeans was a bottle cap belt that buckled together as if it had been a seatbelt and around her long neck was a tight plain black chocker and a hanging silver dog-tag necklace. On her delicate wrists had been bracelets of all sorts. Her right arm began with multiple colored bracelets made of string and from there were multiple colored bracelets made of buttons, beads, and rubber. There were also bracelets on both arms made of shells and paperclips. The teacher had been sure why, but today she felt her accessories had been her greatest of allies. She smirked, feeling cool as the silver belly button ring gleamed from the morning sunlight. For amusement, she wiggled her nose to make the 3D thick square black glasses on the bridge of her nose move. She allowed herself a soft giggle as she rested her hands in her all too long black somewhat tuxedo jacket pockets.  
>The air today felt cooling against her blue scaled skin.<p>

"Aquaria…Webber." A voice said. It had the accent of someone that was from Romania. Ms. Webber spun around, causing her blue fin-hair to gently splash around, creating small bubbles in her helmet-tank. She blinked, not recognizing the elder manster.  
>"Yes?" she said with a blank expression behind her 3D Normie glasses. Her eyes blinked with curiosity as she stared at the rather tall monster. His hair had been a few dingy discolored shades from white, short, but trendy, while his eyebrows were a purple-black. His skin was the color of an undead blue and his eyes the color of a haunting dark green. Within the depths of his face were great cheekbones.<br>"I am Mr. Rotter, your Teacher-Mentor." He said, rolling his R's.  
>Aquaria nodded, walking over to the undead Romania teacher. She offered a friendly up bright and early good-morning smile, reaching out her hand. "Oh yes, I remember you for sure! You teach dead languages, correct?"<br>"Yes, that is correct." He said, his accent thick as he shook her thin, small hand firmly. "I am sorry that I could not greet you sooner. Yesterday I was out with a cold. Please excuse my rudeness, Ms. Webber."  
>"Its fine," Aquaria said, putting a hand to his worn somewhat brown coat as she gave him a wink. "I'm just glad to finally meet you now. Better late than never, right?"<br>"Yes, that would seem so." He replied, giving her a small smile.  
>"Good to know," she said, flashing a thumps-up before turning off and leaving. She lifted her hand, signaling her leave with a wave as she walked off. "I'll catch you later, I've got a class to teach."<br>"Until it is lunch then." Mr. Rotter called out, waving back as if she could see him. He quickly put down his arm, embarrassed and turning red. He made his way through crowds of students, going in the opposite direction to his classroom.  
>As Aquaria approached her classroom, she pulled out the golden key. Once the door was unlocked, she walked inside, shutting the door again behind her. She began to write on the board, mumbling to herself as she wrote. The gills on her neck sucked in the fresh water surrounding the inside of her water-tank, causing her to feel as if she had been bathing in a bath. She enjoyed the refreshing, uplifting feeling it gave her. Her scales tingled in delight.<p>

_Basic Blue 101 _

_The Study of the Sea _

_"What does it take for every organism that's got the blues?" –Notes_

Aquaria yawned again for the thousandth time today, blinking and batting her eyes as she paused from cleaning off her chalkboard.  
>"What a job..." She stated, rolling her head around to crack her neck.<br>Mr. Where coughed up a slight laugh as he took a seat on her desk. "Yes, I believe I can relate to that, my dear Aquaria. This is a job suited for the manliest of men, is it not?"  
>She rolled her stiff shoulders around. They had been aching all day…<br>"If not us, then whom?" she questioned as she finished cleaning the board.  
>Mr. Where shrugged at her teasingly. "The gods of Roman times, perhaps?"<br>"Wouldn't that be quite lovely?" she said, resting on her desk as well. She leaned back against Mr. Where' allowing her helmet-tank of water to fall back on his shoulder. He didn't complain of its weight as she had often done. "Is it always going to be this tiring?"  
>"Most likely, my dear. We have grown quite too old to nurture such young people. I do believe all your pains will worsen over time." He said pointedly, as if knowing the experience.<br>She sighed loudly, causing bubble to surface and rise around her. "I must be really in for it, aren't I?"  
>"My old friend, I can only give you my honest of answers." Mr. Where replied, cleaning his small golden rimmed glasses against his faded orange scarf. "And that answer, would be yes. We are <em>all <em>in for _it_, whatever _it _may or may not be."  
>Ms. Webber giggled. "You and all your philological answers, really. It'll never get old, no matter how much I age."<br>" Yes, well, that's a given, is it not?" Mr. Where asked, a smile charming his aging face behind the bandages around his invisible skin.

_Sorry guys this is all I've got so far, and I'm too lazy to type more… Too busy watching Trollz (my favorite show when I was little) and thinking up a new story!~  
>Anyway, sorry since it's so short, hoped you liked it anyway! Can't say that I'll be focusing on this story too much, I feel a little weird writing it… <em>


	3. Explanation

It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you all? I'm terribly sorry for not doing any updates on my stories. I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded new chapters, but please continue to be my readers. And please don't hate me!

You see, the reason I haven't done any updating with my stories is due to a lack of inspiration. Writing without inspiration makes me feel like writing is just a job, and in result my stories don't turn out too good. I would hate for you all to have to read stories of mine that lack in an actual story. After all, I want my readers to enjoy my stories and be engaged in them!

So please, try to put up with me not updating for now. I won't stop writing, promise. :)


End file.
